This invention relates to joining or connecting textile yarns of a variety of types to each other as the same are being fed from source packages of yarn such as skeins of yarn for forming a relatively large package of yarn on a textile winder. As is well known to those versed in textiles, many smaller packages of yarn serve as a source of supply for forming a single relatively large package of yarn. Thus, it will be appreciated that there are numerous connections of the tail end of yarn from the package of yarn being wound to the leading end of yarn from each of the source packages of yarn in the winding of one relatively large package of yarn therefrom. Typically, such large packages of yarn may be utilized for a variety of purposes, one of which is as source yarns for a textile creel in association with a textile tufting machine for making carpets. Since the yarns on such a tufting machine have to be fed through the eyes of tufting needles, it is important that the connections in the yarn not be of such character or size as to snag in the eyelets of the tufting needles and result in a rupturing or parting of the yarn.
Heretofore, it has been the most common practice for the attendant of such textile winders to manually tie knots in the yarn to connect the trailing end of yarn from the package being wound to the leading end of a source package of yarn. Adhesives have also been used by winder attendants for adhesively splicing the yarns together. Neither of these conventional techniques has been entirely satisfactory since very often a large size of knot results from the manual tying of yarns and has oftentimes presented critical problems in the form of stoppage of textile machines such as tufting machines to which such yarn is fed from the large packages. This has resulted from the snagging of the knots preventing their passage through the eyes of the tufting needles. On the other hand, adhesive has not been commonly used since it is messy to handle and necessitates the winder attendant always carrying a container of adhesive on their body.
While yarn air splicers are also known, they have not been used on textile winders apparently due to their bulky nature, high cost and tedious and time consuming method of operation.